Useful information about a weapon system and associated ammunition can be gathered with external visual observation of the weapon system in action, and the ammunition whether or not it is packaged.
Internally, weapon barrel sensors record chemical reactions that occur in milliseconds of elapsed time. The feed mechanism and loading chamber of the weapon are not, however, simply observed or characterized by available measurement techniques. The nature of the moving parts prevents a static measurement device from being placed within this part of the weapon.
To date, there does not exist a data recorder that is encased in an inert cartridge case, and which is capable of passing though the weapon chamber, taking measurements, and recording these measurements to an internal storage device, before it is ejected along with the cartridge case in which it is encased.
What is therefore needed is a data recorder that can further be packaged similarly to field ammunition, such that measurements could be taken from within the case during desired procedures and operations. As a standalone device, the data observer could be used to analyze ammunition free from its packaging and outside of a weapon environment. Prior to the advent of the present invention, the need for such an inert data recorder has heretofore remained unsatisfied.